Betrayal
by CrestfallenlovesEdward1993
Summary: Can Bella and Edward overcome the next obstacle in their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Christopher**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately… I don't own Twilight. Cries But great job to Stephenie Meyer for writing it!! **

BPOV

I awoke to crashing sounds downstairs in the kitchen. I opened my eyes, and instantly my memory came flooding back to me. The night before, Edward had come over to help me study for a test that we were to have in Trigonometry on Monday. When we had finished, I took my book upstairs, and Edward left to take his Volvo home, and change into a different pair of clothing. After Edward came back, Charlie had already been fast asleep in bed. Edward joined me in bed, and I fell asleep. But this morning, Edward was nowhere to be seen, or heard in my room at all. But I did hear some shouting, and crashing downstairs. Considering the fact that it was already 9 am, Charlie had already gone to work. I gasped what if Edward was downstairs, and somebody was harming him? I leaped out of bed, and ran down the stairs as fast as my feet could carry me. But of course, I tripped numerous times. Still recovering from my falls, I went to the bottom of the stairs, and heard a familiar voice.

"Bella run!" I heard a scream come from the kitchen, but didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It had to be my angel, Edward Cullen, calling my name, and telling me to run. I wouldn't run. I wouldn't leave him there in danger. I ran into the kitchen where I heard the voice, and saw that it was my angel standing there. But he wasn't exactly standing, he was lying on the ground, and a person was sitting on him. No, it wasn't a person, it was a vampire. I had no idea what to do. But before I could move an inch, the vampire that was sitting on Edward came over to me, and covered my mouth. He brought his lips down to my ear, and said

"No use screaming, or trying to get away. If you do, then I will kill your precious Edward when I'm done with you." Then, he laughed uncontrollably.

"Bella no!" Edward screamed. He began to come toward me and the crazy vampire, but the vampire who was holding me captive turned back to Edward, and said

"If you come a step closer, I'll slowly kill her while you watch."

The vampire took me over to the couch in the living room, and laid me down on there, then he laid there with me. Edward looked absolutely livid.

"Christopher… if you hurt her…." Edward's words trailed off, but there was no need to finish his sentence for there was absolute hate in his voice so what he was thinking couldn't have been good. Christopher looked at Edward with a mischievous look on his face, and said

"Oh… I won't hurt her" Christopher turned me over so that I was facing him, my back on the couch. All Edward could do was stand there, and wait to see what Christopher would do to me. The next thing I new, Christopher's lips were on my neck, and I tried to get away from him, but I was no match for his strength. He must have sensed that I was a human for he had much confidence in his hold on me. I could hear Edward's teeth snap together, and saw his fists clench. I didn't want Edward to be mad. I was just happy that he was safe, and not being tortured anymore. If I had to I would be happy to die from the hands of Christopher- or any other vampire at that- as long as Edward was not harmed. I continued looking over Christopher's shoulder, just so that I could see my angel, and smiled at him. Christopher looked up at Edward, smiled at him, and said

"Gee Edward… this is a pretty nice girl you have here. Very beautiful, and all I can feel coming from her is absolute love for you." Apparently, this vampire could sense emotions as well… just like Jasper I thought. But he was nothing like Jasper… Jasper would never do anything like this to me. Christopher slid one of his hands down to my chest, keeping his gaze on Edward. Then he brought it down to my stomach, and next my sweats. I gasped, and could feel my eyes go wide, and then Edward understood why I had gasped. Edward began to run across the room, but Christopher brought his teeth to my neck, and said

"hu-uh-uh!! You stay right where you are Edward Cullen!!" Edward kept his gaze on Christopher, and backed down again. I thought about what was going on. I was on my own couch with a vampire who was going to rape me in front of my other vampire boyfriend. This could not be happening. No way. Then, I heard a noise come from the back door, and the next thing I knew, I was lying on my living room floor.

**Hey guys… okay now you know what to do right?**

**Cricket cricket**

**Review… come on!! The more reviews I get the happier I'll be… and please nothing too harsh… this is my first fan fic. **

**Thanks much!!**

**CrestfallenlovesEdward1993**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lividly Alice**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters in it. Oh how I wish… Edward. Ummm… Clears throat okay so… enjoy.**

**EPOV (Edward's Point of view)**

When it was about 8:45 I decided to go downstairs to make my angel her breakfast. I quickly, and quietly got out of the bed, and went downstairs. When I got in the kitchen, I saw something that I never wanted to see again. I didn't expect him to come here, but he did. Christopher Slavier was standing in the entrance of Bella's kitchen. I looked at him, hate suddenly in my eyes, and asked

"Why the hell are you here?"

Christopher looked at me, and said

"Oh you know why I'm here, Edward."

I knew that he and his clan had attacked my family 5 years ago, and in turn, we killed everyone except for him… including his mate, and his birth parents. Then it hit me. It was a vision that obviously came from his head. He had Bella under him on the couch, and was kissing her lips passionately. I couldn't help but notice the expression on her face… one of lust, and wanting. I couldn't believe it. But before I had time to grieve about this, I saw a bloody scene, and our mansion going up in flames. Then I saw the inside of my house. In there was my entire family, and then another picture flashed before my eyes. It was Bella lying in my own room on my bed, my room going up in flames, but her arms were tied to the headboard of my bed so that she couldn't get away, but she was still struggling. Tears were falling freely from her eyes, and she was screaming my name

"Edward… _sob_ Edward… I love you _sob_… please don't leave me Edward!! _Sob _I love you… don't leave me… don't leave us… your family… don't leave us… _sob _my love… please!!"

She let out yet another sob, and was struggling so much now that her wrists were bleeding. And she didn't care. She didn't care, and just continued pulling at the headboard… she was dying, and all she could do was call my name, and fight to tell me how much she loved me. Then, my vision came back to the kitchen I was standing in. I dropped down to my knees, and dry sobbed. I couldn't take the pain the overcame me… my love, my angel was going to die, and all she could do was call out my name. No. I couldn't let her die! I needed her!! I couldn't. I wouldn't!! Christopher came over to me, and laid me down on the kitchen floor. I shouted at him. I was enraged that he had put those visions in my head. Is this what he planned to do? What he wanted to happen? Or had he really seen this?

"You stay away from her! Don't come near her! I'll kill you, you bastard!!" I tried to get up, but it was no use. He was sitting on top of me.

ew"Sorry… no can do my friend… Bella is mine now, or at least she will be, along with the rest of your family. I'll kill them all!" he laughed uncontrollably. A new rage ran through me, and I threw Christopher off of me with an amount of force that I never thought I had. I wouldn't let him touch my angel. I was more worried about her because she is human, but my family could take care of themselves, and they would never want anything bad to happen to Bella. I knew that we would all gladly sacrifice ourselves for Bella, well maybe not Rose, but that was a completely different story. I shouted at him again

"NO!"

I vowed to myself after I came back to Bella that I would protect her… now and forever… no matter what the cost. Christopher sat back on me in the same position he was in the first time. I was going to get up, and bring Christopher back down to the ground, but just then Bella came to the bottom of the steps, and looked toward the kitchen. I turned to her, and said

"Bella run!" I couldn't let her get hut. If I did, it would be all my fault. Of course, she surprised me by instead of running, coming into the kitchen. Before I knew it, Christopher was standing behind Bella, as he whispered into her ear

"No use screaming, or trying to get away. If you do, then I will kill your precious Edward when I'm done with you." Then, he laughed uncontrollably, and began pulling Bella out of the kitchen. I saw through his tricks. Honestly, who really cares what happens to me. If Bella was dead, there was no reason for me to be alive. I began following them out of the kitchen, as I said

"Bella no!"

**A/N: Okay guys… sorry for the whole not posting for like a month! Things have been kinda reaaaalllyy hectic… so again I am very sorry… but here is the next chapy!! Also I am going to start working on a couple of more fanfictions!! So if you guys like this one, then you should definitely read some of my other ones!! Alright keep the reviews coming, I would like to know whether it is even worth my time to write all of these!! Thanks a lot!! Oh, and Happy Holidays!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Why?**

**APOV**

I brought Christopher onto the floor, and began punching him. As I thought even more about what Christopher had done to my best friend, my brother's one and only love, I began punching him harder, and shouting at him

"You sonofabitch!!! What the hell do you think you are doing?? I'll kill you!" As soon as I had said this, Edward snapped out of his state of horrification, and ran franticly to Bella who by now was trying to rise from the couch to try and help me kill the stupid vampire who was going to try to kill her, and my brother. Edward blocked her path to him, and leaned down so that he was in front of her, and with a strained voice that actually had fear in it, he asked Bella if she was alright. She nodded, and pushed him aside. She came over to were Christopher was lying with a dazed expression. She kicked him right in the stomach, and his arms wrapped around his ribs, as I heard Bella's bone crack, and most likely break. She hopped up and down, and screamed, and then Edward swept her off of her feet one of his hand on the small of her back, the other under her knees. Edward set Bella down on the couch, and turned around telling me through his eyes that he was going to finish Christopher off. He turned around a moment after we had passed by each other, and asked Jasper to look at her foot. Then he turned his head down to me, and asked me to stand in front of Bella to make sure that she didn't see my enraged vampire brother take out his anger on another vampire, and then dismember him. I nodded, and kneeled down beside the couch. I looked at my future sister, and asked her in as caring a voice as I could manage if she was going to be alright she nodded, but I could see her biting her lip out of pain from her most likely broken foot. I looked over at Jasper, and he nodded signaling that sure enough, her foot was broken. I looked at Bella with apologetic eyes, and she nodded again. She probably didn't want to open her mouth in fear that she might scream out from the pain. I looked back over at my husband who was still observing our sister's foot, a look of worry on his handsome face. I asked him in a whisper after a moment how bad it was, and he looked up at our end of the couch with a scolding facial expression.

"She's broken it pretty bad. Bella you should have known better than to do that."

I heard the bastard who was behind us scream, and thought how right it was that he endure every bit of pain that we could inflict on him. As Christopher screamed again, Bella answered Jasper, raising her voice over the screams of agony.

"I know Jasper, but I just couldn't help it. The sonofabitch tried to fuck me!! And he was going to kill both Edward and I!" I could tell that Bella had now passed any limits of anger that she had probably ever experienced in her entire life because of the fact that she had cussed. Jasper, Edward, and I looked up in shock at the words that she had used. When Christopher began to scream, and squirm, Edward got his senses back, and went back to tormenting Christopher before being able to kill him. When Jasper and I turned our attention back to Bella completely, she had both of her hands over her mouth, and her eyes were wide in shock just as ours had been only moments ago. Jasper and I began laughing in unison at the expression on our beloved sister's face. In the time that it took Bella to recover from her shock, Jasper and I had decided that it would be best to attempt to fix her foot then, and there so that maybe we could make her pain a little less. Just as Jasper and I were about to try to fix Bella's foot, we heard another cry of pain, and agony. This cry was the loudest though, and so I assumed that Edward was in the middle of the act of killing Christopher. In curiosity I turned around to see if Edward was killing Christopher like I thought that he was. Sure enough Edward was standing there, Christopher's limp and lifeless body in his hands. Jasper turned around with me, and looked at Edward. He turned back to Bella a few moments later. As I realized that he had turned around, I followed suit leaving Edward to do whatever he planned with the body. Bella turned back to us only seconds after we had turned our heads back to her. She looked at Jasper, and said

"I'm terribly sorry for the trouble I've caused you all." Jasper put his hand up to signal her to stop talking. She looked at him her face frozen in shock. As he continued looking at her, he broke the silence that had been going on for the last couple of seconds, and said

"Let us speak about this after we have finished with this." He made a small movement that looked a little bit like a nod, but I knew that he was motioning to her foot. She nodded, and closed her eyes, ready for the pain that was coming for her. Jasper asked her if she was ready, and she nodded her head once again. He pushed her foot up, in the exact opposite direction that it had been before. I'm sure that how ever far away that Edward was, he still heard it, because as Jasper and I winced at the sound of what was surely either her foot falling back into place, or getting worse, and Bella screamed out in complete pain, a scream that I had never heard, nor thought could come out of Bella's lips, Edward appeared by our sides. He asked me to move over, and kneeled on the side of the couch above Bella's head, where I had previously been. Before Bella had tears running freely down her cheeks, Edward began stroking her hair, and whispering to her.

"Shhh… baby… you're alright… I'm here now… you're gonna be okay nobody's going to hurt you."

Before Bella slipped into unconsciousness, she blessed Edward with her eyes lying upon him, and saying in a voice that was filled with love, and care, but I'm sure that we all noticed also pain

"I love you Edward… now and forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: He's gone: )

**Hey everyone!! How are yall?? Anyways… I'm gonna try to update more often… but again I need more reviews I've only gotten 1!!! So I'm guessing you guys don't like it!! Anyways… I'll give it a couple a days, and then I will not update anymore if you guys don't review or whatever kk?? Kool! Now ONWARD!! **

**EPOV**

I was going to rip that bastard to pieces! He had absolutely no right to even get close to my angel like he did, nonetheless to put his hands on her! And he had his filthy lips on her beautiful neck! I'm not sure if I had ever been more enraged in my life. As Alice brought him down to the floor, and punched the living hell out of him, I went over to my angel, my love, and checked if she was alright. She seemed unscathed, and when she rose from the couch, that made me even more convinced. She walked over to Christopher. Ugh… I can't even believe that creature has a name! I was about to pull her back down to the couch when she pulled her leg back, and kicked him right in the ribs. When I heard bones crack, I thought they might have been his, but there was no such luck as that. It turned out to be Bella's foot. Although she had hurt Christopher pretty badly, she did more damage on herself than she did on him. I looked at Alice, and asked her to make sure Bella didn't see what I was going to do to Christopher. She nodded, and went over to where Bella lay. I took Christopher's wrist in mine, and bent it as far back as I could get it. He screamed out in agony, and I smiled at the fact that he felt pain. And on top of that… this was just the beginning. I took his other wrist, and broke that one too. When I was about to break his foot, I heard Jasper say behind me

"Yeah… she broke it pretty bad. You should have known better than to do that Bella." I read his thoughts, and found out that they were going to try to fix her foot. I was going to protest, but after that Jasper though that if they put it back into place, then it would heal faster, and probably hurt less when they took her to see Carlisle. I went on with torturing Christopher, and bent his other foot back. He let out another scream, and I brought myself back up to his head. I put my teeth to his neck, and said right before I bit his head off

"See you in hell… you bastard!"

After all was done, I picked his limp, dead body up in my hands, and decided I was going to just dump him in the ocean, seeing as how he didn't really deserve a proper resting place. I quickly ran out the door, and was at the ocean in a flash. I threw him out there, not caring where he landed. I turned around, and ran my hands together as if in the act of brushing any dirt from his body off of my hands. I was about half way back to Bella's house when I heard an awful crack… I assumed from her foot, seeing the previous situation, and then a scream of agony, again probably from my love. I ran into Bella's house as fast as I could possibly go, and kneeled by her side instantly. She had her eyes closed, and I could tell that she was in enormous pain. I could tell she was about to cry, so I began stroking her hair, and said

"Shhh… baby it's alright. Everything's going to be okay… I'm here now, and nobody's going to hurt you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: You're Safe With Me, Or Are You?

A/N Okay this one is for imurgirl. I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! MORE!!! Lol You guys should check out her story… it's great!!! Alright much love… I need reviews… do you guys like it? Or not? I don't know… it will get very interesting soon though!!! Keep reading!!!!!!!!! Much love!!

CrestfallenlovesEdward1993

BPOV

When I awoke, I was in a bed, in what looked like Edward's room. I got up, just to fall off the bed. Of course, I never hit the floor though. I was embraced by a could pair of arms, and put back onto the bed. A minute later, I was looking at my fiancé's face. Edward looked at me with complete concern in his eyes, and face. I looked straight back at him, until he broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked, the concern showing in his voice now. This is when I noticed the cast on my foot.

I looked at him, and said in a bitter tone

"Yeah I'm fine… I get in yet another cast, of course after I just got out of my last one!!! What is wrong with me??!!"

Edward chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with you, my love"

I got up from the bed, and (Figures) trip. I scream out in shock, and wait to hit the wood floor, but instead of hitting the floor, I feel a cold pair of arms catch me, and when I open my eyes I am standing in the middle of Edward's room. I look to my left, and see Edward standing there, smirking at me. I give him the best glare I could, but at the same time mumble a  
"Thanks"

And Edward being Edward says

"Anytime my love, especially when you are in this condition." He laughs, and I sarcastically say

"Ha, ha that's just sooooo funny."

I turn, and start to walk away, but I am stopped, and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Oh I don't know… maybe just the fact that I am so freaking clumsy, and you have to catch me all the time. Not to mention the fact that you find it funny. Just once I'd like to be the hero, and save you." I snapped, and then my voice softened, and turned bitter, and self- hating at the last part.

"Bella"

I turn away from him angrily

"Isabella… listen to me."

I turned back to him

"My love… don't you see that you being a klutz just makes you all the more adorable? I love you clumsiness. It puts you back into my arms all the more often. And as for saving me… you've saved me many times before. You stayed alive for me when James attacked you, Italy, you took me back, you're not afraid of me, you always object when I call myself a monster, and most importantly: you came into my life. And that's not all. There are sooo many other times that you have surely saved me, my love."

"Yeah… okay" I mumble, still mad at him, but more mad at myself. I turn to walk out the door so I can go drive home, but he turns me back around to face him once again. He looks deep into my eyes, and I find myself lost in his. He continues staring into my eyes while saying

"I'm serious about this." And then he pulls me into a kiss that passed many of his stupid boundaries. I tangle my fingers in his hair unconsciously, and realize that he doesn't pull away, but instead pulls me closer. I sense a pair of eyes on me, and open my eyes. I twist my head to look past Edward's, and gasp in shock. Edward pulls away, and asks in an alarmed voice

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" My mouth is hanging open, and I shake my head. He looks to where my eyes are staring, and a growl escapes his mouth.


End file.
